


Lyn's Rude Awakening

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Instant Loss, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Lyndis may not hold any official titles, but Sacae is still her home and she'll do whatever it takes to defend its people. However, the appearance of some troublesome bandits causes the brash swordswoman to rush into a confrontation with only one inevitable outcome.





	Lyn's Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

When word reached Lyndis that a small group of bandits had begun to prey upon travelers and unguarded caravans, the young swordswoman immediately resolved to bring these miscreants to justice. Thus did she scour the Sacean Plains for days until finally she came upon the criminal gang camping out alongside a well-worn trail. Lyn approached the thugs without fear or hesitation, confident in both her duty and years of training.

One of the bandits looked up from the stew he was stirring over the campfire and gave a wolf whistle at the approaching woman. “Well, well, look what we have here, boys. Not every day we have a mark come to us for a change.”

“So you are the vagabonds I’ve been looking for,” said Lyn with her head held high and proud. She placed a hand upon her sword’s hilt, ready to draw at a moment’s notice. “You’ve terrorized the people of the plains long enough, and I’m here to put an end to your misdeeds. You’d do well to surrender now.”

A hearty chorus of laughter broke out among the men, which after a quick headcount Lyn found there to be about five of them, but they stood up and grabbed their weapons all the same. “There’s no reason for us to fight, little girl. Not when you can come on over and let us help you out of that dress,” he said, eyes roaming over her long, exposed legs.

“You’re detestable,” spat Lyn with a sneer. “If this is how you act then it will be a pleasure bringing you to justice.”

Pleasure, as it turns out, was exactly what the bandits had in mind, and nothing made that more clear than when the first lucky thug thrust his prick deep inside Lyn’s virgin cunt. “Haahh! It… It’s… Nggh!” Words completely failed the young woman in the wake of being deflowered so forcefully on her back, legs resting on a crude man’s shoulders as his friends stood around her prone form with their cocks out ready and waiting.

“Damn! She’s a tight one,” exclaimed the nameless bandit as he started to pump away at the unyielding pussy wrapped around his dick. He was having a hard time fitting everything inside, but slowly yet surely he was opening up more of her snug snatch with each insistent thrust. Years of athleticism had toned Lyn’s body into a perfect vision of fitness, but all that had amounted to only providing a terrific ride for the vagrant plowing her into the ground. “You a virgin, sweetie?” he asked callously while groping her sizeable chest through her blue tunic. “Sorry, were!”

More laughter from above made Lyn’s face blush hotly, but it was nothing compared to the cherry red of her overworked pussy lips as they struggled to take his every fat inch. Any pain she felt as such a sudden loss of her virginity paled in comparison to the shame of it being a show for these ruffians. The bandit leaned further over Lyndis, nearly folding the girl in half with her ankles still resting on his shoulders. Yet the position was necessary for him to drive downward even more forcefully until he could sheath his entire length. Lyn could feel her pussy giving away beneath the relentless force of his turgid cock, and all she could do was pant from the effort as he made the presumptuous swordswoman his bitch.

“Ohh yeah. How’s that dick feel, girl?” asked the bandit with a lecherous grin just inches from her gasping face. “I can tell you’re starting to like it.”

Lyndis shook her head in denial, but she knew he spoke the truth. The young green-haired girl was fertile and her body knew it and, faced with the stark reality of a vigorous male pounding away at her womanhood, it responded in the only way it knew how. Slick arousal started to coat the thug’s thrusting cock to better aid their copulation whether she wanted it or not. “I don’t… I don’t want…” But her words were cut off in a shrill cry as the man finally achieved his goal of loosening Lyndis up enough for his cockhead to kiss her untouched cervix with a smear of precum.

Wet slaps of flesh-on-flesh began to fill the air as his cock dredged up Lyn’s own juices until it was drenching her folds. Each time the ruthless thug slammed down and hilted himself in the girl’s cunt, his balls would smack firmly against her jiggling ass and prompt a breathless moan from Lyndis. Her toes curled and clenched within her boots as they bounced over her head to the steady rhythm of each thrust. Pleasure was starting to creep into the corners of Lyn’s mind and, without the proper experience to fend off such an assault, Lyndis couldn’t help but become overwhelmed by all these new sensations.

Her involuntary moans and squeaks of pleasure were like music to the bandit’s ears, and it only encouraged him to further defile the pretty swordswoman. “Fuck yeah, you love it. Is that why you came out here? Just looking to get fucked, eh? Well don’t about that, me and my boys are going be taking real good care of you from now on.”

Lyndis wheezed pitifully as she suddenly remembered the presence of all the other bandits in the midst of her despoiling, and her wide green eyes darted back and forth between each of them stroking their hard cocks at the show. The thought of them all just waiting to fuck her senseless sent another uncontained shiver of ecstasy up her spine, causing Lyn to arch her back up off the flattened grass. Sweat was now pouring down her smooth, slender legs much like how her pussy’s nectar was cascading down her ass. She wanted to protest, to say anything that might defend what little remained of her virtue, but nothing Lyndis might say could atone for her body’s total surrender.

Not that it mattered much to the bandit. All he wanted was a warm hole to fill, and that’s exactly what he found in the defeated heroine. Without a care for her own predicament, he pounded away at her increasingly slippery and heated snatch until he felt the familiar tingle of his own limits. “Damn slut,” he grunted, “Gonna make me cum. I usually last longer, but this is some real fine pussy. Be a real shame if someone were to knock it up,” he added with a sadistic smirk.

“N-no, don’t!” Lyndis looked down her body at the sight of his shaft plunging in and out of her cunt. “Pull out!”

“Not a chance,” growled the bandit as he pressed Lyn’s quivering hips into the ground and spewed his potent load deep inside. “Get pregnant, bitch!” His hot seed burst through the young woman’s cervix and swarmed her womb, seeking out fertile eggs with single-minded purpose. Lyndis tossed her head back and grit her teeth in defiance as her body burned in an unexpectedly pleasant way from the searing hot load. He continued to pump her sweltering honeypot until she was filled to the brim with so much cum that it had begun to drizzle down the crack of her ass. When the thug finally pulled out, he gave one last stroke of his cock to squirt a final rope of spunk across her neatly-trimmed mossy pubic hair.

“You… You came inside me…” whined Lyndis in disbelief.

“Of course I did. Where did you think bandits came from anyway?” The bandit reached down with his fingers and spread her leaking snatch to show off the runny creampie to all his friends. “They come from big bandits knocking up dumb wannabe heroines to make new ones. Consider yourself lucky, my seed will make your kid grow up big and strong.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” grunted another bandit as he shoved his friend aside to take the next round with the soiled beauty. “This slut’s womb is mine.”

Each of the waiting bandits chuckled at their friend’s boast. “Don’t worry about it,” said one of them. “We’ll all get our chance to impregnate the bitch.”

Lyndis shivered at their cold remarks, but she didn’t have much time to reflect on their threats as she was promptly flipped over onto her hands and knees by the next bandit. Her long green ponytail fell across her back, but it was promptly seized by one of his hands and pulled hard in a display of sheer dominance. A strangled cry of sharp pain tore from Lyn’s throat followed by a shriek of surprise when he suddenly thrust his cock inside her well-creampied snatch. Lyndis wanted desperately to fall forward and bury her face in the ground, but the harsh grip on her hair kept her upright and taut as she rode out the rough doggystyle fuck.

From this position, all the watching bandits got a great view of Lyn’s upraised ass rippling each time their buddy hilted himself inside the girl. And with her head forced back, Lyndis had no choice but to show them her pleasure-stricken face with mouth hanging open, panting tongue hanging out for show, and eyes rolling uselessly in her skull from every cunt-smashing thrust. The twin sensations of being fucked like an animal while being dominated so easily weakened Lyn to the point where she could no longer hold herself together. Her hands dug into the earth and ripped out fistfuls of grass as she struggled to get a firm hold on herself, but she could not hold back the hot moans that fluttered from her parted lips.

The horny bandit was only spurred on by the pussy that was now unexpectedly clenching around his member in silent appreciation, as if welcoming him to spew his virile load inside her receptive babymaker. But he was far from finished with the little trollop and, though he wasn’t her first, he wanted to make sure she never forgot the second cock to ever fuck her breathless. “This was easier than I thought. We’ll turn you into a proper cumdump yet, girl.”

“Nyuhh! You… You’re just – Gahh!” Lyndis was cut off by a particularly exquisite thrust from behind that sent her pussy fluttering into convulsions, not quite enough to make her cum but enough to make her body seize up in anticipation. She was so close to her first orgasm, but neither was she willing to let this man have his victory. “You’re just a brute!”

“That may be, but right now I’m the brute making you cum on this cock! Come on, shake your hips!” growled the bandit as he used his free hand to smack Lyn’s ass. “Act like you want it, slut!”

Shame burned across Lyn’s cheeks, yet she couldn’t stop herself from climbing ever closer to that final humiliation. She could feel every bump, every ridge, every vein of his cock as it speared through her soft cunt. It was inevitable: she was going to cum and cum hard, and all of these perverted miscreants would get a front row view of her fall into depravity. Lyndis gave one last groan of defeat before it melted into a cry of raw bliss, and the next thrust pushed her over the edge. Stars of light burst across Lyn’s vision as her body locked up and came all over the thug’s cock.

“Fucking whore,” he hissed in mild discomfort as Lyn’s pussy clamped down, but that didn’t slow him down in the slightest. In fact, he sped up his thrusts even faster, eager to reward his pet with a potent load. “You want it so badly? Then fucking take every last drop!”

Lyndis was barely even capable of registering the first shot of cum through her lust-fogged mind. The young girl was far too busy cumming with her bright eyes crossed in a fucked-silly expression, tongue rolled out like a bitch in heat. Her body trembled in unbridled pleasure from head to toe, and the only thing keeping her from collapsing into the dirt was the ever-present hold on her ponytail. The bandit’s grip on her hair only tightened and forced her head further back as he pumped her full of cum, forcing Lyndis to show off her lewd facial expression to the semi-circle of gathered voyeurs.

One unfortunate bandit, having watched enviously as his friends got first dibs on their new cocksleeve, could no longer hold himself back. With a harsh groan, he rapidly stroked his throbbing shaft to completion and spurted a thick line of jizz across the bridge of Lyn’s nose. Her eyes refocused and widened in shock as more and more cum splattered across her face, treating the young girl to her first gooey facial. It landed on her forehead, caked her eyebrows and eyelashes, splashed all over her cheeks, and even sprayed directly into her mouth, giving Lyndis a brief taste of what would no-doubt be many more mouthfuls to come in her near future. But she was completely incapable of swallowing the salty load, far too busy still screaming out in utter pleasure through her orgasm, and so the runny cream rolled off her tongue and splashed to the ground in a total waste.

The load in her pussy, however, did not go to waste as the fiendish lout made sure to shove every last drop inside Lyn’s womb, despite the fact that it was already stuffed from the previous load. The poor girl’s pussy, once so chaste and pure, now did everything in its power to milk his cock dry, squeezing and massaging the rigid shaft for all its worth. Some did escape from her oversaturated cunt in the end when he finally pulled out, but the sight of victory was an adequate reward. The off-color white of the leaking creampie contrasted heavily with the bright red of her sore pussy lips as they struggled, and failed miserably, to snap shut. All the bandits got a good look at Lyn’s pink insides and the swirling load within.

“Enough of this weak shit. Let me show you boys how to really break a bitch,” boasted the next bandit as he bent over and lifted up the limp girl effortlessly in his arms. Though still dazed and recovering from her fierce climax, Lyndis whined in a half-heart attempt to deter him. Both arms hung limply at her sides as she had not the strength to even lift them let alone fend off the next thug that would soon be enjoying her snug, if not sloppy, hole. He spun Lyndis around with her back to his chest and then looped his massive forearms underneath her knees. When he locked his hands behind Lyn’s head, forcing her legs nearly straight up and exposing her dripping snatch to everyone, she had a brief flash of realization in her head before being dropped down on his shaft.

Stuffed with so much more cock than she could have ever thought possible, Lyndis gave a guttural moan of pleasure as he eyes rolled back and tongue once more lolled out of her open mouth. The biggest cock yet combined with the full-nelson hold opened up Lyn’s pussy so completely that his thick tip immediately smashed against her weakened cervix, prompting a thick glob of the stopped-up cum deep within to spurt onto the ground. With her head forced down at a tilt, Lyndis got a perfect view of his massive girth as it devastated her pussy. Not only feeling his cock each time she dropped down but also seeing it only further heightened the pleasure surging through her body, and Lyn gave one final weak moan of total surrendering as she went slack in his iron grip.

The other bandits cheered their mate on as he made a proper cocksleeve of Lyndis, pumping her forcefully up and down with her booted feet bobbing high overhead. She felt like a toy in his grasp, and that complete loss of control further eroded the mental barriers holding Lyn’s sanity in check. Having already witnessed how good it felt to let go and give into the pleasure, her body was already tensing up with a yearning desperation to cum ever so gratefully on another cock, and she was in no state to deny it. With a keening wail, Lyn’s pretzeled form jerked and spasmed in the bandit’s unbreakable hold as she once again shamed herself with a sinful climax.

“You see, boys? That’s how it’s done!” shouted the crude man as he continued to slam the beauty’s pussy through her release. Spittle flung from Lyn’s writhing tongue each time she was dropped down onto the full might of his cock, joining the lurid puddle of cum that had slopped out of her pussy from the brutal standing fuck. “You just gotta fuck these uppity sluts like the bitch they are, show them their place in this world.” He growled into her ear as he fucked her loose, “I hope it was worth it, girl. You never should have approached us. Now you’re going to be our broken-down little whore the rest of your life.”

Lyndis wasn’t even capable of registering his words through the mind-numbing bliss coursing through her system. Once so focused and dedicated, she was now lost in a sea of hazy lust, trying her best to swim through the fog and come up for air. But the only thing she gained was another hot creampie, and Lyndis surely felt every searing drop when he yanked her down on his cock and fed her sucking pussy its third load. Her body was so grateful for the bandit’s virile gift that it immediately broke into another gut-wrenching orgasm, and Lyn’s eyes rolled so far back in her head that her vision went completely black. Unprepared for such indescribable pleasure, the rest of her body quickly followed and collapsed into unconsciousness.

As soon as he pulled out his cock, a filthy torrent of three combined creampies gushed out of Lyn’s gaping pussy, a true testament to the ruination they had brought upon the defeated heroine. If she were awake, likely Lyn’s spirit would have broken on the spot at such a sight, but that didn’t mean she was getting off quite so easily. The bandit released her limp body from the full-nelson and easily threw her over his shoulder, the tattered blue dress doing little to hide her leaking snatch. “Alright, boys. Pack it up. We got a new prize to take home.”

When Lyndis awoke some hours later, they had finally arrived back at their hideaway, a small set of ramshackle huts nestled at the far edge of the plains beneath the shadow of the mountains. There they continued their celebration, drinking, laughing, and sharing stories all around the centerpiece of Lyndis getting fucked by everyone well into the night. When the next day finally broke, the bandits all agreed unanimously to cancel their plans to raid a nearby village so they could instead stay home and further enjoy their new pet. Yet no matter how exhausted Lyn became from the marathon of sex, she couldn’t help herself from cumming with each new load they spilled inside her. They had successfully broken her body, and all that remained was her mind.

The bandit’s ranks quickly grew as well with many new recruits signing up for a life of crime just so they could enjoy the green-haired cocksleeve the gang was always bragging about in their possession. Thus Lyndis found herself faced with more and more cocks to satisfy, and as their numbers grew so did their creativity. They invented new positions never before heard of just so more men could share her at the same time lest the waiting line grow too long. They fucked her atop a table, head hanging over the edge upside-down so another dick could enjoy her throat. When that lost its novelty, they tried teaching Lyn how to properly ride cock, but her inexperience and stubbornness ended up taking far too long for anyone to get off to their liking. Soon a popular position emerged where one bandit would bounce Lyndis on his shaft in a standing pose so that another could come up from behind to use her ass, but it didn’t take long for them to get tired of trying to hold the squirming girl still as they fucked her senseless.

Eventually they settled for tying her up and letting Lyn hang from the ceiling in a secure harness of ropes, arms bound behind her back. Left alone in a room put aside solely for their relief, the bandits would walk up to the suspended girl around the clock and simply shove their cocks into either her pussy or ass, but more often than not both at the same time. Lyndis spent most of her day pinned between two men as they thrust away at her free use holes, her cries of pleasure echoing throughout the entire hideout that only attracted more bandits and their raging erections. Even the night proved little respite for Lyn as the men on watch would sneak away from their posts to enjoy the girl’s body, their hands clasped over her mouth to muffle the moans that might wake their brothers. There wasn’t a single minute in the day where a fresh creampie wasn’t dripping freely from Lyn’s sore body.

Weeks melted away into months for Lyn until she finally broke from the unending tide of orgasms and creampies they forced upon her. She tried her best to hold out at first, but the conditioning from the bandits and their relentless chain-fucking wore her down in time. Though still bound up in inescapable ropes, Lyndis could only express her wanton needs verbally, and the bandits knew she had finally given in when she greeted them with words of praise. The bandit sanctuary was soon filled all day with not only the sounds of her moans but common lines such as “Your cock feels so good!” and “Please cum inside me!” With the willful woman suitably broken, they cut her down and allowed Lyndis more freedom to roam her new home to suck and fuck to her heart’s content.

That was how Lyn spent her days even as her belly started to swell with the first signs of an inevitable pregnancy. She spent every night tossing and turning fitfully with dreams of her new bandit masters and their delicious cocks only to wake up with the morning light and immediately jump on the first man to cross her path. “So deep! It’s inside my womb!” cried out the disgraced swordswoman as she bounced wildly atop her current lover with reckless abandon. “You’re gonna hurt the baby!” However, it was clear from Lyn’s cross-eyed, fucked-silly expression that she couldn’t care less.

“Then we’ll just put another one in you, you fat-titted sow!” he growled with a harsh slap across her breasts, stinging them bright red much to Lyn’s delight. The ravenous girl only cried out in joy at the abuse. “Gonna keep these knockers nice and big for me and the boys. What do you think about that?”

Lyndis threw her head back, her ponytail whipping through the air, and screamed her bliss toward the sky. “Yesh! Yesh!” she slurred sloppy with her tongue now hanging out past her lips. “Do it! Fill me with all your cum! I’ll be your happy breeding bitch!”

“You already are,” he said with a cruel laugh as he thrust upward and unleashed his thick, gooey spunk deep inside the green-haired beauty. “You better thank me for this gift!”

“Yessssh! Thank you!” cried out Lyndis in rapturous bliss as the fresh creampie triggered her own body-heaving climax. She gyrated madly atop her lover, urging him to keep filling her to his heart’s content. “Your cum soooo good! I’m so happy!” moaned Lyn in complete earnestness. Never again was her head filled with the thoughts of distant relatives or allies long forgotten, instead replaced by a deep, unquenchable need for cock and cum that could never be satisfied.


End file.
